Even Assassins can Love
by Wishinstahhz
Summary: Killua is twenty years old, his parents have ordered him to marry a certain maiden from another assassin clan, not even meeting each other yet, they loathed each other, when they meet, what will happen?


**·ï¡÷¡ï··ï¡÷¡ï··ï¡÷¡ï··ï¡÷¡ï··ï¡÷¡ï··ï¡÷¡ï··ï¡÷¡ï·**

**Title: **Even Assassins can love

**Summary: **Killua is twenty years old, his parents have ordered him to marry a certain maiden from another assassin clan, not even meeting each other yet, they loathed each other, when they meet, what will happen?

**Rating: **M, for violence

**Genres: **Romance/Humor/Suspense/Action/Angst and that's about it.

**Ages: **Akira: 19-----------Killua: 20

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Hunter X Hunter, it belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi-san. But Akira, Irumi's spouse does belong to me!

**Warnings: **This is extremely ooc. There are no such things as hunters; there are only assassin clans in this story. Killua and Gon are friends but you will find out how later.

**Hey, hey everyone! I'm gonna try a new style of writing and new catergory. Hope you guys like it cause it's easier for me to type since I've being super lazy these days so maybe that might be the reason why I haven't being updating. I would like to say this story has being in my head since I first watched HxH It used to be my absolute fave anime. I didn't like it when it began going to the Yorkshin City… Maybe it had something to do with the animation going crap or the storyline losing its touch. But that doesn't matter in my story! Tehehehe. Anyways, I am proud to present my latest story: EVEN ASSASSINS CAN LOVE! Enjoy everyone and review at the end, THANKS!**

**·ï¡÷¡ï··ï¡÷¡ï··ï¡÷¡ï··ï¡÷¡ï··ï¡÷¡ï··ï¡÷¡ï··ï¡÷¡ï·**

**Even Assassins can love.**

**Prologue**

By_ Wishinstahhz_

**·ï¡÷¡ï··ï¡÷¡ï··ï¡÷¡ï··ï¡÷¡ï··ï¡÷¡ï··ï¡÷¡ï··ï¡÷¡ï·**

Killua Zaoldyeck (Aw geez, so hard to spell,) was always feared by all but his father and best friend, Gon Freecs.

Killua has untameable spiky purplish-silver hair and dark grey (almost black) that were sharp and lacked something. Well, that will all soon change… like now.

A snobby and shrieking voice pieced the calm air, "KILLUA! OUR GUESTS ARE HERE! COME DOWN!"

Killua sighed while his ears were still slightly ringing from his mother's shrilly voice and walked back into the big ass mansion which he was supposed to call home. He was standing on some big gigantic balcony for his room.

While walking down the dimly lit corridors of the Zaoldyeck mansion to the living room, he tried to sense all the presences, only the people who lived here. His parents, his sister and brothers, his sister-in-law, grandfather and the servants, but not their guests. He was confused and was deep in thought when he pushed the 1tonne doors open to the living room. The place was lit by a large fireplace where everyone who was important was sitting. His parents were sitting on a black sofa while a few guests had their backs turned to him.

His father, Silva Zaoldyeck, always as powerful ever, the same purplish-silver hair as his son, except they were wavy and down to his elbows and he had even sharper eyes then his son, they were golden. He was wearing a purple sleeveless Japanese Gi and looked very stern.

Beside him was his wife, Kikyo Zaoldyeck wearing a large yellow gown. She had bushy black hair tied up into a high ponytail under some sort of hat and dark grey eyes like her son. She wore red lipstick and was quite a striking woman.

Standing behind her mother was Killua's youngest sibling, Karuto. She has shoulder length black hair like her mother's and piercing dark grey eyes. She wears a red kimono and geto.

Leaning against the wall was Killua's eldest brother, Irumi Zaoldyeck; he was probably in his earlier thirties. He had slick elbow length black hair making him looked like a drown person with hollow large black eyes. He was wearing a tight black muscle shirt with greyish-brown three-quarter pants.

Beside him was his wife, Athena. She had waist-length violet hair tied in a high ponytail using a red ribbon. She was wearing a long blood red kimono with golden flowers embroidered into it and a huge slit running down from each thigh for leg movement and red shorts underneath while she wore a pair of geta for shoes. She shifted her light blue gaze from her husband's face and to her youngest brother-in-law. She smiled and bowed her head slightly to him before shifting her gaze to their guests with a soft smile.

His other brother, Milluki. This brother was probably around towards the end of his twenties. He was incredibly fat and had small black eyes and short black hair like a cup. He was wearing a pale pink long-sleeved button up shirt with navy blue trousers. He sat on a sofa of his own and was munching on some goodies.

Last but not least was Killua's grandfather, Zeno. This old man is hunched back and was wearing a knight's uniform. His hair was silver and puffy while he had a pair of bushy eyebrows and long moustache.

Killua's attention was on the visitors, he couldn't sense anything from them. One would have thought they were dead. Three people sat with their backs on him. One blonde and two brunettes.

Silva smirked at his youngest son while Milluki glared at his younger brother, "About time you arrived, you insolate bra-"

"Milluki, I think… that is enough…"

It was an old voice. Everyone but the guests turned their attention to the voice. It was Zeno.

Milluki clenched his fat hands together and started whining through gritted teeth, "But Grandfather, he kept us waiti-"

Silva held a hand up, "Milluki, keep yourself in line and so what if Killua kept us waiting, he was far from us."

Athena laughed slightly, her laugh tinkled slightly like bells, "Agreed. Milluki, no wonder no one wishes to marry you, you are so immature," Her tone was teasing but her elder brother-in-law narrowed his eyes at her and was about to say something foul when Irumi opened his mouth and defended his son, "You better not say what I think you're gonna say, it's not a threat but a piece of advice."

The guests watched with amusement before Kikyo cleared her throat loudly and ignoring her bickering sons and turned her attention to her youngest son who was sighing in exasperation at his family, she gestured with one hand for her son to come and commanded him in a shrilly voice, "Don't just stand there, Killua, come and take a seat."

One of the brunettes with black hair turned its head to reveal a stunning beautiful girl. She had amber eyes which seemed to be studying him with what looked like disappointment. From what Killua could see, she was beautiful and was wearing some sort of tight sleeveless black shirt.

Silva noticed that his son was staring at the girl with awe, just like how he stared at Kikyo all those years ago, he chuckled slightly, "Killua, come…"

Killua looked dumbfounded for a moment before realising what was going on, he walked past the sofa the girl was sitting on, catching a wisp of something which smelt seductive.

He took a seat on the armrest of Milluki's sofa, much to the older male's displeasure and stared at the girl who had glanced at him with a wry look. She had dead-straight waist length ebony black hair which was parted on her left side and amber eyes which were focused on the steaming cup of tea in her hands. She looked bored and the water seemed to be making weird shapes inside the cup, cutting in half and forming a mini whirlpool. She was wearing black elbow-length fingerless gloves and a pair of bicycle shorts under some kind of black dress which had huge slits running down her thighs. She was wearing a tight sleeveless black turtleneck and knee-high chunky boots.

He watched with amusement as she got bored and drank the tea before lifting up to meet eyes with him and her exotic eyes bore into his.

Everyone watched in amusement while a woman who looked almost identical to the girl who was drinking tea except she was an older version of the girl and wore some dark blue Chinese training outfit. Beside her was a man with gravity-defying spiky blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. He wore a black sleeveless trench coat and baggy black pants.

Silva cleared his throat loudly, breaking the staring contest between Killua and the girl, "Killua, this stunning lady you have seemed to gotten to know so soon is your fiancée or as some simple-minded people refer to her as your future wife. Her name is Akira Strife. Daughter of Cloud and Tifa Strife, she will be living with us from now on, you better take care of her."

Akira smiled but the smile did not reach her eyes while she inclined her head slightly and spoke softly, "It is a _pleasure_ to meet you, Killua-san, I've _awaited_ this moment for days."

Her voice was soft and cold. It was clear but Killua distinctly detected a hint of disgust and hatred in her firm voice.

Killua frowned, he knew she didn't mean anything she just said but he smiled the same smile as her and walked over to her and leaned before her and took her hand and pressed his lips to the back of her palm before lifting face to look at her but he did not let go of her hand, "Oh, it is my pleasure to be graced with your presence, Akira."

Akira smiled but her eyes flickered with amusement, 'What a charmer… but he is here to ruin my life.'

Killua noticed how cool her skin was and how white it was. She had some sort of luxurious scent surrounding her. He couldn't make out what it smelt like but if she was going to treat him like this, he could do the same, he smirked up at her, 'Two can play at this game, girlie...'

Everyone noticed the display between the two. They smiled, it was light flirting even if they hated each other.

Irumi turned to his wife and nodded his head slightly, she smiled flirtatiously at him and winked before turning to Killua and Akira and snapped them out of their so-called trance, "Killua, why don't you give Akira the grand tour and introduce her to Mike so he wouldn't kill her-"

"It's fine, Mike couldn't harm me even if he tried, he has already tried but failed miserably. He seems, in my opinion as a harmless creature that could have being instantly disposed of…" Akira smiled coolly while removing her hand from Killua and noticed the stun expressions from the Zaoldyeck family.

Athena was the first to recover and she laughed slightly, "Very well, my mistake, then… Killua, give her a tour…"

Killua nodded and got to his feet and offered out a hand to Akira which she took with a slight smile which barely reached her eyes. He grinned slightly, "Let's go."

Everyone watched the duo walk out the doors with smirks/smiles on their faces.

**·ï¡÷¡ï··ï¡÷¡ï··ï¡÷¡ï··ï¡÷¡ï··ï¡÷¡ï··ï¡÷¡ï··ï¡÷¡ï·**

**Sorry if this chapter is short but next chapter is better. Review please and tell me what you thing.**

**Wishinstahhz**

**Footnotes**

Kikyo: I made her human since in this story, she doesn't get beat up by our cheeky Killua.

Izumi: I couldn't decide if he is straight or not in the real thing but I wanted him to be straight so Akira will have someone to talk to.

Athena: In Greek, it means goddess of wisdom and my character is extremely wise. I actually do research for my stories, not like how I used to make stuff up straight from my head.

Names: There are many versions for the names of the Zaoldyeck family. I decided to choose the one which looked the easiest to remember.

Karuto: I know he's a guy but I want him to be female.

People: I decided not to include Maha, I simply know nothing about him.

**NEXT CHAPTER: **Maybe more fluff and some conversations. Even some answers will be answered and how they found out about their arranged marriage and GON is on!

**·ï¡÷¡ï··ï¡÷¡ï··ï¡÷¡ï··ï¡÷¡ï··ï¡÷¡ï··ï¡÷¡ï··ï¡÷¡ï·**


End file.
